


Nel bagno dell’aeroporto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenice rossa [2]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Ten Years Later
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Takao ritrova Kei parecchi anni dopo la loro separazione come giocatori di bey, in aeroporto, nella notte di Tanabata.★Fandom: Beyblade★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “Notte di Tanabata” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 1107★ Prompt: 15. A e B si incontrano per caso in aeroporto dopo molto tempo mentre aspettano notizie dei rispettivi voli. È la notte di Tanabata.★ Bonus: 15. Sfortuna; 50. Amaro in bocca.





	1. Chapter 1

Nel bagno dell'aeroporto

 

Takao sgranò gli occhi, le sue iridi nere brillarono di riflessi blu notte.

“Kei!” gridò.

Hiwatari si voltò lentamente, teneva una ventiquattrore con una mano e una valigia con l’altra.

“Takao?” domandò.

L’altro uomo chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise, annuendo con il capo. La sua coda di cavallo ticchettò sullo zainetto da viaggio che indossava.

“Anche tu qui? Dove devi andare?” chiese.

Kei gli dava le spalle.

“A quanto pare da nessuna parte. Ero in attesa per sapere il mio volo, quando ci hanno detto che sono stati tutti cancellati. Questa notte sarò costretto a dormire in albergo” rispose gelido.

Takao avvertì una fitta al petto e si sporse in avanti.

< I suoi occhi sono più freddi di un pezzo di ghiaccio > pensò.

“Fortunato, io dormirò direttamente qui. Anche il mio volo è stato cancellato. Dovevo andare in Egitto. Tu?” lo incalzò.

“Ginevra. E la sfortuna si è accanita su entrambi, a quanto pare” rispose gelido Kei.

Takao si mise le mani in tasca e lo seguì, l’altro avanzava con passo cadenzato.

“Era da una vita che non vedevo nessuno della vecchia squadra. Ogni tanto ci sentiamo, ma sporadicamente” spiegò.

Kei superò un negozietto di souvenir che stavano chiudendo abbassando la saracinesca. Raggiunse la porta di un bagno pubblico e l’aprì.

“Io non sento nessuno” rispose. Entrò e Takao lo seguì, Kei appoggiò la valigia contro una parete e vi adagiò sopra la ventiquattrore.

Takao fischiò e si guardò intorno.

“Questo bagno è abbastanza pulito, non trovi?” chiese.

Kei si aprì i pantaloni e raggiunse un orinatoio, le sue gote divennero rosee.

“Sono stato in aeroporti anche peggiori di questo” ribatté secco.

“Mi stai ignorando, vero? Dannazione, sei sempre il solito. Non ci vediamo da una vita e nemmeno mi rispondi, parlare con il muro sarebbe più esaltante” si lamentò Takao.

Kei finì di urinare, utilizzò un fazzolettino per pulirsi e si rialzò boxer e pantaloni, gettò il fazzolettino in una spazzatura e chiuse la zip.

“Non ho niente da dirti, sono semplicemente in bagno” disse secco.

Takao strinse un pugno, i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“Pensavo fossimo amici” si lamentò.

Kei aprì il rubinetto e si lavò le mani.

“Non ci vediamo da quando eravamo poco più che bambini” rispose roco.

“Ragazzini” lo corresse Takao.

Kei sospirò e guardò il proprio riflesso nello specchio, i suoi occhi erano cerchiati da occhiaie.

“Beh, in ogni caso adesso siamo uomini adulti” disse con tono gelido.

Takao si conficcò le unghie nel palmo della mano.

“Che non giocano più con le trottole. Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo da uno come te” ringhiò.

Kei scrollò le spalle.

“Takao, io invidiavo la tua bravura ad un gioco. Ho rischiato più volte di fare del male a delle persone per inseguire dei sogni sterili. Ora sono un uomo d’affari, ho un’azienda sulle spalle, non posso lasciarmi andare a vecchi sentimenti di rivalità” rispose. Si asciugò le mani sotto il getto d’aria di un phon.

“Ed io per te ero solo un rivale?” chiese Takao, la voce gli tremava.

“Cos’altro dovevi essere?” domandò Kei gelido.

< Perfetto, veramente perfetto. Mi sento come se la mia intera vita fosse andata in pezzi. Grazie Kei, non ero mai morto nel bagno di un aeroporto > pensò Takao.

Chinò il capo e le lacrime gli rigarono il viso, si calò la visiera del cappellino che indossava davanti al viso in ombra.

“Per me eri come un fratello” ammise.

Kei tirò un pugno contro il lavandino, arrossandosi la mano e Takao alzò il capo di scatto.

“Non potevo aspettarmi risposta diversa” disse acido.

Takao chiuse la porta del bagno a chiave.

“Cosa fai adesso?” domandò Kei, con tono esasperato.

Takao lo raggiunse e lo sbatté contro la parete del bagno, Kei si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.

“Mi tratti così e per giunta hai il coraggio di lamentarti? La tua maschera di freddezza non è durata molto. Non è vero che non ti ricordi di noi!” gridò.

“No, non è vero! Semplicemente sto cercando di dimenticarti!” sbraitò Kei.

“E COSA DEVI DIMENTICARE?!” ululò Takao.

Kei gli strinse le spalle e digrignò i denti.

“Hai idea di cosa significhi innamorarsi di qualcuno che ti vede solo come uno dei suoi tanti amici? Quando la squadra si è sciolta, mi è rimasto solo l’amaro in bocca.

Sì, il cuore spezzato e l’amaro in bocca. Perché tu mi piacevi, maledetto!

E il dannato destino si accanisce contro di me.

Quale sfortuna peggiore potrebbe capitare del rimanere bloccato durante il festival di  _Tanabata_ , in un aeroporto, con te? Invece di essere con mio figlio e la sua ragazza a festeggiare, sono qui, con la persona che mi ha spezzato il cuore.

Tu non vorresti essere con tuo figlio? Invece di aspettare un volo che non si sa quando arriverà” gemette Kei. Le sue iridi color ametista divennero liquide.

“Mio figlio è in gita, con la scuola. E io non chiamerei sfortuna l’esserci ritrovati. I draghi e le fenici sono destinati a stare insieme, si ritrovano sempre. E lo stesso fanno Orihime e Hikoboshi. Dobbiamo solo capire  _di amarci_ , come loro” rispose Takao.

< Avrei dovuto ammetterlo da anni > pensò.

“Questo vuol dire che saremo costretti a vederci una volta l’anno?” chiese Kei.

Takao si asciugò le lacrime con il dorso della mano.

“No, ora che ti ho ritrovato, ho intenzione di non lasciarti” disse. Strinse Kei con entrambe le braccia.

“Non eri sposato?” domandò quest’ultimo, rabbrividendo al contatto.

“Vedovo. E tu?” chiese Takao, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

“Divorziato” rispose Kei. Sospirò.

Takao si sporse in avanti e appoggiò le sue labbra umide su quelle fredde dell’altro.

“Lo vogliamo fare qui, in bagno in aeroporto?” domandò.

Kei sciolse l’abbraccio.

“No, ti offro l’albergo… e sappi che anche da adulto sei rimasto petulante, ma in compenso sei anche diventato bipolare” si lamentò. Superò Takao, che lo afferrò per un polso.

“Stiamo insieme?” domandò Takao.

“Sì, ma scordati di poter fare il mantenuto” ribatté Hiwatari.

“Io ho un lavoro, sono un archeologo” lo rassicurò Takao, lasciandogli il polso.

Kei si voltò e lo guardò in viso, le loro figure si riflettevano nello specchio del bagno.

“Beh, da domani lavori per me” ordinò Hiwatari.

“E cosa dovrei fare?” domandò Takao, impallidendo.

Kei deglutì.

“Non ti ho detto tutta la verità. Vendo beyblade” ammise, grattandosi la spalla.

Takao gli sorrise.

“Lo sapevo, sei il solito bugiardo dalla maschera di ghiaccio” sussurrò.

“Da domani sarai il mio collaudatore” ordinò Kei, indicandolo.

Takao allargò le braccia.

“Con piacere, ma una condizione” ribatté.

“Quale?” domandò Kei, con voce leggermente spezzata.

“Torneremo a sfidarci, rivale” rispose Takao. Gli fece l’occhiolino e il segno dell’ok.

“Vediamo, intanto, se mi batti tra le lenzuola” ringhiò Kei. Recuperò la valigia e la borsa, Takao ridacchiò e aprì la porta del bagno.

 


	2. Perfect Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: Beyblade.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Reverse Week” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 1.061.  
> ★ Prompt tracce: 6. A e B si rivedono dopo diversi anni e molte cose sono cambiate.

Perfect Enemy

 

“Questa nuova generazione di trottole, ha davvero poco a che vedere con la precedente!” gridò Takao.

Il bey-blade nero volava sospeso da terra grazie a un laser vermiglio, le sue punte aguzze ruotavano sempre più rapidamente e il beat power su di esso brillava.

Kei lanciò il proprio, di colore bianco, e le due trottole si colpirono a vicenda, mandando scintille. Alcune colpirono la piccola arena di metallo.

L’allarme antincendio si attivò nella camera d’albergo. L’acqua colpì entrambi i contendenti, Takao teneva i pugni serrati seguendo lo scontro.

I due beat-power ruggivano e i due bey-blade new generation si scontravano furiosamente.

Takao osservò Kei, l’acqua che gli scivolava lungo il viso e avvertì una fitta al basso ventre.

< Le emozioni sono le stesse, come se non fosse passato un giorno, eppure… ci rivediamo adesso, dopo diversi anni e le nostre vite sono così cambiate. Abbiamo dei figli, le nostre classe sociali pesano su ciò che siamo diventati e Kei mi era sembrato così gelido all’inizio.

Stiamo cercando di farle faticosamente combaciare, per venire meno agli errori che facemmo all’epoca.

Vogliamo amarci, smetterla di nasconderci dietro delle maschere > pensò, arrossendo.

Le due trottole si mandarono fuori arena a vicenda.

“Accidenti, appena ci prenderai mano, tornerai a vincermi” ringhiò Kei.

Takao si passò l’indice sotto il naso e ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Però se devo fare il collaudatore, voglio il bey blu” disse. Allargò le braccia e gettò indietro la testa, l’acqua gelida gli scivolava lungo il viso e gli faceva aderire i vestiti al corpo.

Kei, con i vestiti gocciolanti e la sciarpa appesantita che gli ondeggiava dietro la schiena, spense l’antincendio.

Takao starnutì rumorosamente.

“Spogliati, ora. In fondo avevamo deciso che la ‘battaglia’ sarebbe stata un’altra” ordinò secco Kei.

Iniziò a slacciarsi la camicia candida, lasciando scoperto il petto pallido, su cui scivolavano le gocce.

Takao lo raggiunse e lo sbatté contro la parete, baciandolo.

Kei chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò con foga il bacio, facendo duellare la sua lingua con quella dell’altro. Kei iniziò a togliergli i vestiti, accarezzandogli i fianchi.

Takao gli slacciò i pantaloni e gli tolse la cravatta. I due continuarono a baciarsi, mozzandosi il fiato a vicenda.

Takao si allontanò, ansimando e addentò la cravatta, la inumidì con la saliva e la fece penzolare dalle sue labbra.

“Cosa pensi di fare?” domandò Kei, la voce gli uscì roca. Le sue pupille color ametista erano liquide, le pupille dilatate.

Takao gli premette la cravatta in bocca, facendolo mugolare.

Kei iniziò a spogliarlo con foga, respirando rumorosamente con il naso. Entrambi si tolsero le scarpe, Kei gli abbassò i pantaloni e gli andò dietro. Stavolta bloccò lui l’altro al muro, strusciandogli contro i glutei con il bacino.

Takao allungò le mani dietro di sé, a tentoni accarezzò il corpo di Kei, che continuava a spogliarsi. Riconobbe un capezzolo del russo al tatto e lo strizzò con forza, Kei si lasciò sfuggire un gemito attutito dalla cravatta nella sua bocca.

Takao rise piano, ansimò sentendo le mani dell’altro togliergli i vestiti e si concentrò sui movimenti del corpo di Kei. Le sue iridi nere brillarono di riflessi blu notte.

Takao mugolava di piacere, i loro corpi continuarono a sfregarsi l’uno contro l’altro, divenendo bollenti, man mano si asciugavano e il sudore prendeva il posto dell’acqua.

Kei sciolse i lunghi capelli blu di Takao, ancora gocciolanti, e utilizzò il laccio per stringergli i polsi sopra la testa.

Takao piegò di lato il capo, sentendo le dita dell’altro accarezzargli gli avambracci.

Kei gl’infilò due dita in bocca, accarezzandogli la lingua, sentendola umida al tocco. Takao gorgogliò e le succhiò avidamente.

< Ti sbagli se pensi che ti darò la possibilità di essere preparato. Questa è una sfida pensò Kei e penetrò Takao con un colpo secco, facendolo andare a cozzare con il bacino contro il muro, con un gemito.

Kei iniziò a muoversi con movimenti secchi dentro Takao, che sgranò gli occhi, le sue iridi divennero in parte castane.

< Mi chiedo se chi si congiunge in un unico corpo nella notte di Tanabata, sia benedetto ad avere anche le anime per sempre unite nel destino > pensò Takao. I suoi ansiti risuonavano tutt’intorno, i suoi muscoli erano tesi e, attraverso la sua pelle sudata, si potevano intravedere le venuzze.

L’orologio dell’albero andava avanti, mentre Kei continuava a possedere Takao.

“Ancora!” gridò quest’ultimo. Afferrò i fianchi di Kei e lo aiutò a penetrarlo più a fondo.

Kei cercò di sporgersi con il bacino il più possibile e, arcuando la schiena, venne.

Takao esalò un gemito di piacere prolungato.

Kei gli sciolse i polsi e lasciò cadere a terra il laccetto.

Takao saltò, si diede la spinta dando un calcio a piedi uniti al muro e andò a sbattere contro Kei, facendolo pesantemente a terra. Il grido di Kei si riuscì a percepire nonostante fosse bloccato dalla cravatta.

Takao recuperò la sciarpa di Kei da terra, si mise le gambe di Hiwatari sulle spalle e utilizzò la sciarpa per legargli le caviglie. Lo penetrò a sua volta ed iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui con ritmo incalzante, le gambe di Kei fremettero.

Il miliardario dilatò gli occhi, le sue narici fremevano, mentre cercava di respirare il più possibile. Takao gli tolse la cravatta dalla bocca, Kei ansimò, riprendendo rumorosamente fiato.

Takao gli morse il collo, continuando a muoversi su e giù, Kei gli andava incontro con il bacino per farlo andare sempre più a fondo.

Takao lasciò un succhiotto sulla pelle diafana di Kei, le mani sudate rischiarono di scivolargli sul pavimento. Kei gli afferrò i polsi, già arrossati e glieli tenne fermi.

Takao continuò a prenderlo, stavolta le sue grida di piacere, si confusero con i gemiti di piacere dell’altro.

Takao venne a sua volta, sporcando di sperma le gambe dell’altro e il pavimento.

< Se non avessimo perso l’aereo, non ci saremmo rincontrati per caso dopo tutti questi anni. Si è fatto un uomo forte, virile, ma ha anche un culo dannatamente favoloso. Un maledetto bipolare che ha nuovamente vinto il mio cuore. Maledetto amore mio > pensò Kei, boccheggiando.

Takao sciolse le caviglie di Kei e si abbandonò su di lui, ansimando.

Kei gli strinse i capelli blu con entrambe le mani, cercando di regolare il respiro.

“Patta?” biascicò Takao con voce rauca.

“Patta” esalò Kei con un filo di voce.

Entrambi si addormentarono sul pavimento.

 

 


End file.
